Of Course, Who Else?
by thisdayandage
Summary: Is Rory The Master? Probably not, but one can imagine. If you would like to hop inside my imagination, click on this. Borrowing events and dialogue from 'The God Complex' and 'The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrobe', but all the in between bits are mine.
1. Victories

**[A/N: If you might recall, in Let's Kill Hitler, after Mels regenerates into River and Rory is exposed to pure vortex energy, this conversation happens;**

**Rory: _"Is anyone else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head."  
Amy: "Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard."  
Rory: "That's not helping.."_**

**Oh dear, here come the plot bunnies!]**

Howard's framed photograph hung on the wall along with the rest of the Minotaur's victims. The boy was smiling, looking happy and at peace.  
The Doctor was gazing at the picture, when Rory wandered through the corridor towards him. Both men acknowledged each other by raising their eyebrows, even though this was hard for The Doctor to do in this particular incarnation.  
With a puzzled expression on his face, The Doctor looked upon his companion. Rory had opened his mouth and was about to speak, but The Doctor intruded,  
"Have you found your room yet?" he queried.  
"No, no", Rory assured him, and joined in on inspecting the pictures, before furrowing his eyebrows into a frown. His head snapped around to look at the Time Lord. Suddenly serious, he asked "Is that good or bad?"  
The Doctor thought on this for a moment, leaving Rory to wait and blink.  
"Maybe you're not scared of anything", he then suggested, while rocking on the balls of his feet. Raising his eyebrows once again and rolling his eyes, Rory shrugged. Then, after an intake of breath he thought aloud, "Well, after all the time I spent with you in the TARDIS, what was there left to be scared of?"

Rory looked back at the victims, pictured on the wall, then his mind seemed to slow and it took a while for him to catch up with it. In fact, he was only snapped back into reality by The Doctor's voice. Giving Rory a double take, The Doctor surprisingly accused,  
"You said that in the past tense."  
"No, I didn't", replied Rory quickly, with an expression of both annoyance and confusion. The Doctor had stepped back now, perching himself on the stair rail, looking a little bewildered, while Rory leant casually, with one arm against the wall.

It was Rory who broke the silence, telling his friend about how Howard had been in speech therapy and had just gotten over a massive stammer. Stressing the remarkableness of this achievement, the human reminded the Time Lord that not all victories are about saving the universe.


	2. Otter's Toenail

It was in the middle of the staircase that The Doctor bumped into his new favourite Muslim friend. "Rita!" exclaimed The Doctor excitedly. "Brilliant! How are you? Not panicking, are you?"

Rita smiled.  
"Good, good, 'cause I am literally an otter's toenail from getting us out of here." He assured her.  
"Why?" Rita demanded.  
"Excellent question", said The Doctor, inwardly. He walked past Rita, repeating, "Excellent question..", speaking as if he was about to go off on another one of tangents, when he realised he was no longer sure exactly what it was they were talking about and spun back around to face the waiting Rita. "Why.. what?"  
"Why's it up to you to save us?" Rita pointed out. "That's quite a God complex you have there."

Now Rita had brought up an excellent point, but The Doctor felt it best to change the subject. Looking down to the bottom of the staircase, he watched as Amy placed the fish bowl from earlier, safely on a table.  
"I brought them here", stated The Doctor, referring to his companions. "-And say it was their choice, but offer a child a suitcase full of sweets and they'll take it. Offer someone all of time and space and they'll take that too" Rita listened intently to what the bow-tied man in front of her had to say. "- Which is why you shouldn't." Then in no time at all The Doctor's face seemed to change from a wise old man's, to that of a cosmic nine year old. He finished off this little speech with, "Which is why grown-ups were invented."  
"All of time and space. Eh?" Rita humoured him, unbelievably.  
"Oh yeah!" he confirmed, now swinging from the ceiling post. "And when we get out of this, I'll show you too". His voice was full of promise, as he pointed to Rita and made to leave down the staircase, before he was unexpectedly summoned back, by Rita's reply.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it was - I have a feeling you just did it again."

The Doctor had been chuckling nervously, when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was a surveillance camera, blinking at them, from high up in the corner of the staircase. "-Right down to the smallest detail", he continued. "- Got you Mr Minotaur!" Then he raced off.

Rita walked forward to inspect the security camera, looking into it, with her hands on her hips. Worship came over her.  
"_Praise him_." She was giggling delightedly.  
Then it was over, and Rita was both worried and scared.


	3. The Eleventh Room

** [A/N: Thanks to those who have added this to their story alerts. Its all a bit of silliness really, but feel free to discuss any such theories on the matter.]**

Where there are surveillance cameras, there are surveillance rooms. Rita had proven that all hotels should have a well-stocked kitchen, even alien fake ones. Surely there would have to be a surveillance room as well.  
Roaming the corridors in search of this one room seemed to be at least the beginning of a plan. Oh, how he loved when plans just came to him as he went along.

_Praise him. Praise him. Praise him._

The words whispered around The Doctor, getting into his mind. Beckoning, coaxing and drawing him near. Then it was as though both his hearts were tugged at, as he soon found himself confronted with a hotel room door.  
Sure, it looked ordinary enough, wooden, painted cream. However, there was a feeling emanating from it and it only grew stronger, overpowering all the Time Lord's other senses. A polished wood plague had been fixed to the door. In two bold, white digits, it read;  
'**11**'.  
Both hearts now fluttering from increased adrenaline, which was never a pleasant sensation, The Doctor breathed deeply. Brimming with curiosity he found that his shaking hand was soon wrapped around the cool brass door knob. Unable to stop himself he gave the knob a gentle turn and swiftly pushed the door, so that it stood slightly ajar.

Initial speculation went through The Doctor's mind, as he took in the scene before him. As his pupils dilated however, he adjusted to light and everything became all too clear. He was in his TARDIS, but he wasn't alone. A familiar figure stood in the corner, cradling an object in his palm. The figure turned to face The Doctor. Rory had a contemptuous look on his face as he held up a pocket watch. However, it wasn't just any old watch. It was The Master's fob watch. The cloister bell rang four times.  
"Of course, who else?" he whispered to himself, a smirk peeking out from the corner of his mouth.

It was like a light in his brain had been switched on. Flooded with emotion and understanding, but ridiculing himself that this new revelation had not occurred to him earlier, The Doctor shut the door as quietly as he could. The watch's infernal ticking echoed through The Doctor's head.

Taking the only action he could at present, The Doctor placed a customary 'Do Not Disturb' sign over the handle. Letting the flimsy cardboard bounce against the wood, before settling in place, The Doctor stepped away, a much more knowledgeable man. He knew what had to happen next, no matter how much it frightened him.


	4. Surveillance

The Doctor was wandering the corridors again, when he came across a different door. It had no number plaque. Hurriedly, bursting inside, The Doctor stopped dead. He had barely stepped into the room, when he was faced with a shelve full of VHS tapes.

Making a quarter turn to his right The Doctor couldn't help but exclaim,  
"Oh, you beauty!" He was in a confined, but useful video surveillance room. The right hand wall was filled with several black and white television screens, surveying different sections of the hotel complex. Underneath was a desk, with little more than a microscope, a vase of flowers and an old telephone. "Come on big fella", he urged. "Where are ya?"

Studying each screen, he saw no sign of a Minotaur. However, it did not take long for him to notice the Muslim in scrubs, walking the halls, like a woman on a mission. "Rita, where are you going?" he wondered.  
Picking up the telephone, The Doctor dialled the room number, she was closest too, '311'. Rita had obviously heard a telephone ringing, because she had halted suddenly and turned in the direction of the sound. The Doctor waited in frantic anticipation for her to answer, repeating "Come on", over and over.  
After a hesitant look towards the camera, Rita entered room '311'. Hearing the click of the receiver being picked up, The Doctor asked, "Rita, where are you going? Oh and can you take the phone into the corridor. Will it reach? "  
Holding a telephone with the cord dragging along behind her, Rita emerged from the room, coming into view on the television screen. "You started to praise it, didn't you?  
Rita nodded.

"Rita, come back please" The Doctor was begging. "We'll find a way to stop it. I swear to you."  
"No", Rita said into the phone. She was now sitting on the corridor floor. "I need to get as far away from you all as possible."  
"No, no, no, you don't. The creature only wants whoever's praising it", he insisted.  
"And then you'll put yourself in its way", assumed Rita.  
"I'm coming to get you", stated The Doctor. "Block out the fear and stay focussed on your belief"  
"The hotel will keep us apart. I could be fifty miles away by now" said Rita, finding her best excuse for him to stay right where he was.

She was laughing slightly. Was something funny? "I want you to do me one last favour Doctor. I can feel the rapture approaching like a wave. I don't want you to witness this." Her façade was breaking now and she began to tear up. "I want you to remember me, the way I was."

As if perfectly timed with the hungry growl of the Minotaur, Amy and Rory burst into the room. "What's going on? Rita's disappeared", spilled Amy. "What is she doing there?"  
"Rita", The Doctor pleaded, with a whisper. "Rita, please. Let me find you."  
Shaking her head, "You stay where you are", she ordered him, getting upset. "Please, let me be robbed of my faith in private."  
"Look, Rita. Rita, go into the room. Lock the door." The Doctor was insisting.  
"I'm not frightened. I'm blessed Doctor", spoke Rita, smiling. Then she sighed. "I'm at peace." And she truly did look it. "I'm gonna hang up", she then announced.  
"No, no, no, no, Rita!" called The Doctor, desperately.  
"Goodbye Doctor. Thank you for trying", she finished.

Shouting out in exacerbation, repeating Rita's name and crying "Please!", The Doctor tried to make her listen, but it was no use. Rita had given in and the creature was coming for her. She welcomed it with open arms and a wide grin on her face. The Doctor placed the receiver back on the hook.  
When the shadow of the creature had passed over Rita, The Doctor took sympathy, averted his eyes and held is sonic up to the surveillance system shut down the screen, showing Rita's demise.

Regarding his companions, The Doctor saw that Amy hung her head in silent grief. Rory stood behind him, hands pressed together and pursing them against his lips, lost for words. The Master, in human form, with his mouth shut. It seemed obvious to The Doctor, now that he'd linked everything together. For a start, Rory had not even been so much as surprised when he entered the TARDIS for the first time and it was bigger on the inside. However, he would sort the matter out and come to terms with it in his own way after this current mess was finally over.

Ignorant to the fact that anyone was watching him from the surveillance room or of Rita's all too recent death, Gribbis the alien was still pilfering in the kitchen.


	5. Temper, Temper

Three bodies were lined upon the stage of the main gathering room now. They had once belonged to Joe, Howard and Rita. Now, however, they were empty.

Together, Rory and Amy sat, not knowing what to say as The Doctor raged his anger towards the crockery in the next room, smashing everything and anything in his way, screaming and venting.

The last time The Doctor had lost his cool and behaved like this, sweeping items off a table, he had faced The Master and the Time Lords. Stopped them from putting an end to time itself, then he was left to deal with Wilfred in that radiation chamber, bringing about the death of his tenth incarnation. It was unfair. He tried and he tried, so very hard to help others and put things right, but to what avail?

"Okay", breathed The Doctor. Done venting, he was ready to talk now, seated at the far end of the room. At the opposite end of the room was The Master, in human form on the other end, with his wife. What an odd day this was turning out to be.  
Immediately, both the human's heads had snapped round to look at the Time Lord. Even Gibbis, the cowardly alien who sat unsurely, somewhere in the middle and had been twiddling his thumbs nervously, looked over towards The Doctor. "..Raises people's fear and possesses them. But Rita wasn't afraid. She was brave and calm." The Doctor's eyes were moving around wildly as his brain tried to catch up with what was going on and figure out a solution. "Maybe it's something to do with the people - some connection, between the four of you that will tell me how to fight it."

"Yes, you keep saying that, but you never do", accused Gribbis. He began to raise his voice, as he got more agitated. "And while we wait, people keep dying and we'll be next!"  
"Look, he'll work it out", assured Amy, sweetly. "He always does. Just let him riff – and move anything expensive out of his way."  
"Oh no", The Doctor was muttering to himself, finally having figured it out. "Oh no, no.."  
"Doctor, what is wrong?" Amy almost yelled at the Time Lord.

"It's not fear", The Doctor realised. "It's _faith_." The Doctor had stood up now and moved to the middle of the room. "Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in _conspiracies_, that external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horse shoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in _luck_ –an intangible force that helps them win or lose." He had begun pacing now. "Gibbis has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do. They all believe that there is something guiding them, about to save them." Then he stopped and turned on the spot "That's what it replaces", he said as if just having the thought there and then. "Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith." He now sunk onto a bar stool with his face in his hand, looking broken down. "And all this time, I have been telling you to dig deep, find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith. Show them what they needed."

Rory was shaking his head, unbelievingly, "But, why us? Why are we here?"  
"It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious, or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on." The Doctor said this to Rory in a harsh tone, almost as if he was being intentionally cruel. Then he pointed to the Scott opposite him. "It wants her."

"Me? D-" Amy stuttered. She made her way across to The Doctor, perching herself on the stool next to him. "Why?" she asked him quietly.  
"Your faith in me", The Doctor answered her, holding her gaze. "That's what brought us here" Awkwardness ensued. Now nobody knew where to look.

"But why do they lose their faith, before they die and start worshipping.. _It_?" Rory interrupted.  
"It needs to convert their faith into a form_ It_ can consume. Faith is an energy. A specific emotional energy, the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her note, Lucy said-"

"_Praise him_", said Amy.

"Exactly", began The Doctor. Rory nodded in understanding. Then the atmosphere in the room changed sharply, as the two men looked at each other and then at Amy, moving towards her.  
"No", Rory uttered. "Oh please, no."


	6. An Innocent

They all heard it, the stomping and growls of the Minotaur, coming their way. Everyone set off at a run, The Doctor sprinting off ahead. However, Rory was quickly running right at his side. The two would be children of Gallifrey, running, side by side, equals.

Gribbis and Amy trailed behind and the Minotaur was closing in. Then Amy stopped all together, turned around and stood underneath the rattling chandelier, transfixed by the creature in front of her. Quickly The Doctor realized that the Scott was no longer following them and doubled back, calling her name. Her expression lusting, Amy faced the Minotaur, exclaiming,  
"Oh, he is beautiful."

In a flash, both The Doctor and Rory both had their arms around the redhead and were pulling her towards a door, swiftly shadowed by Gribbis. All four of them piled into the room and Rory slammed the door behind them and used all his strength to hold it in place, against the fuming Minotaur.  
Amy had been in this room before. It was room number '7'. There, in her pyjamas, woollen hat, and blue duffel coat, was herself. Little Amelia Pond, atop her suitcase, waiting for the funny man to come back for her and take him away for marvellous adventures in his time machine. Amy dropped to the ground with a squeak.  
"Doctor, it's happening – Its changing me. Its – changing my thoughts", she told her raggedy Doctor.

As soon as The Doctor saw what room they were in, he knew. He knew that what he was about to do, was going to break his hearts. He had to crush Amy's faith. He had to humanise himself to her and make it all very real, pull the rug out from underneath her feet, so to speak. Her long lived fairy tale was about to end. She was undoubtedly going to hurt. It might just break Amy's heart too.  
_It has to be done_, he decided in that split second.

"I can't save you from this. There is nothing I can do to stop this", he admitted quickly to her, as the door thumped open slightly, threatening to throw the human Master out of the way all together.  
"Wha-?" Amy started.  
"I've stole your childhood and now I've lead you by the hand to your death. You know, the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen and this is what always happens." The Doctor wasn't blinking and his voice was full of honesty. He looked into the eyes of little Amelia, his Amy. This girl, had held onto that strong Scottish accent of hers, despite being raised in England for most of her young life. He knew that she would always remain true to herself. "Forget your faith in me. I took you with me, because I was vain, because I wanted to be adored. Look at you, glorious Pond, the girl who waited for me. I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man in a box and it's time we saw each other as we really are." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Amy Williams." He referred to her by the name of his Time Lord, turned human counterpart. He knew they were meant for each other. Amy would make The Master better, like a certain blonde companion had once done for himself. "It's time to stop waiting."

The Minotaur was left staggering, now that its food supply had been cut off. And so now was the power. Every room of the complex powered down and faded away to reveal the rather empty, automated prison ship. Even the 'Do Not Disturb' sign had slipped to the floor and disappeared.

Wrapping up another adventure, The Doctor explained the technicalities and details away of what had happened, while examining the data from the prison ship computer. Gribbis was showing The Master his home planet, through the outer space viewing window, while The Master nodded nervously, still attempting to come to terms with what they had just been through the past few hours.  
Choosing to ponder, yet ignore Amy's question about Time Lord Beliefs, The Doctor rattled off some more jargon. He did not notice the usual look of disappointment on Amy's face that she wore, whenever The Doctor withheld information. Then again Amy considered it only quite right that The Doctor would want to keep such a personal thought to himself.

Everyone's attention was caught by the low grumbled cry off the still dying Minotaur, splayed in the centre of the room and shrouded in a blue spotlight from the ceiling.  
"What's it saying?" Amy wanted to know. Perhaps, at least the Time Lord would have an answer for her to this. And yes, this time he did comply.  
"An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocent", translated The Doctor. "Drifting in space, in an endless, shifting maze", he gestured and continued. "For such a creature, death would be a gift." Kneeling down, to comfort the Minotaur, he concluded, "They'd accept it. And sleep well."  
The Doctor had turned around and was about to walk back to his TARDIS, when an afterthought seemed to occur, with a final pained growl from the creature on the floor. "I wasn't talking about myself", the Time Lord claimed, snatching a glance at the once-was, yet still-could-be Master.

With bent posture, The Doctor took slow, gangly strides back to the TARDIS. Rory Williams walked into the centre of the spotlight and reached an arm out to his wife, who accepted. The two of them joined The Doctor in the TARDIS, with arms wrapped around each other in an act of comfort and acceptance.


	7. A Lift

"Can I have a lift?" Gribbis requested, as the four of them boarded the blue box. "Just to the nearest galaxy will do." Although Gribbis' entire pushover species brought him shame, The Doctor still knew in his heart that people could change, no matter the background. He simply wished Gribbis could learn from these events and maybe make some changes back home, which is where he dropped the alien.

Then The Doctor had one last trip planned for the day. Once he had landed the TARDIS, he was the first one to step out, followed by Amy and then Rory, The Master. The companions were both surprised to find themselves on what looked like an ordinary English street. They had parked in front of a blue house, with an even bluer front door, a red car parked outside and a public park across the street.

"Don't tell me", Amy tried. "This isn't Earth. That isn't a real house, inside, lives a goblin, who feeds on indecision."  
"Nope", retorted The Doctor "Real Earth". Seemingly justifying this fact he gave ground a firm stomp with his boot. "Real house, real door keys", he continued, tossing a set of keys into the Ginger girl's hands and grinning.

"You're not serious", said Amy, cottoning on to what The Doctor had obviously planned.  
"The car too?" enquired Master Rory in an all too serious, voice, which grew more excited by the second as he edged nearer to the shining red vehicle. "But.. that's my favourite car. How did you know that was my favourite car?" The Doctor was teasingly punching the air around his childhood friend, turned human, turned companion and answered in a mocking voice,  
"You showed me a picture of it once and said '_This is my favourite car'_" and then threw a set of car keys in the air.  
The man caught them, then clapped and made a sound that could only possibly be described as a manly giggle. The Doctor had to laugh at the incredibly 'Rory' reaction The Master had just used.

It was then that Amy grabbed at her husband's elbow, pulling him aside. Taking his hands in hers, so that they were looking eye to eye, she insisted she have a few minutes alone with The Doctor.  
Swinging free of Amy's grasp, Rory, The Master clapped a hand around The Doctor's shoulder, not noticing how the Time Lord flinched a little and drew him in close  
"She'll say that we can't accept it, because it's too extravagant and we'll always feel a crippling sense of obligation." Rory explained to The Doctor, before twisting to check his wife wasn't listening in. Seeing that she had perched on the bonnet of the car, waiting for her time to talk to The Doctor alone, he leaned back into The Doctor and made a firm whisper, "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Biding his time, The Doctor kicked a few fallen leaves aside, while the human Master took a few moments to soak in the sight of his favourite new gift and hesitating each time he meant to depart indoors, before finally leaving The Doctor and his wife alone.  
The Doctor hadn't particularly been looking forward to this moment. He was never any good at goodbyes. Yet, it was silly of him to ever think he'd be able to drop them off and leave without at least a few private words.


	8. Humour Me

**[A/N: Thanks _Pollita_, for being the first person to place a review on this story. I am really surprised at the number of alerts it has on it. I really didn't expect so many. Isn't it just so fun exploring Doctor Who theories?]**

"Hey", Amy spoke, indicating for The Doctor to take seat next to her. Somewhat pleased when the Time Lord humbly accepted, it was still very hard for her get out her next few words. "So, you're _leaving_, aren't you?" Though trying her best to stay calm, her face had turned into a pout of indignation.

"You haven't seen the last of me", assured The Doctor, licking his lips, against the cool breeze. And it was true. Although he was leaving both the companions for now, he would be back. It was just that he needed some space to breathe and mull things over, before he leaps in and takes on the next challenge of dealing with The Master as a Time Lord and his impending death at Lake Silencio. He knew it would be inevitable. "Bad penny is my middle name", he added, in a half-hearted attempt to see her smile one last time.  
When this failed he continued, "Seriously, the looks I get when I fill in a form. Its.." The Doctor knew he was trailing off now. Even he was unsure of quite where to or why he was rambling now. It obviously wasn't lightening the situation. Amy could obviously tell he was simply diverting. He shut himself up.

"Why now?" Amy prodded. The Doctor pondered this and chose to answer,  
"Because you're still breathing." And this was true also. He smiled at Amy, before looking down at his boots. While The Doctor needed the space and time to breathe, he knew that both his companions did also. The amount of times he had thrown them into unnecessary danger as of recent was alarming and he needed to know he could safely travel with others and not have them thrown into mortal peril every waking minute.  
Not only that, but The Master, on the other hand. The Master was breathing. Even it was through a set of human lungs. If the chameleon arch's work was to be reversed, The Master had to be kept safe.  
Humans were so _fragile_.

"Well I think this is about the washing up, personally", Amy laughed. The conversation had gotten a bit too heavy and of course she would choose the right moment to lighten the mood. Joyously laughing at finally getting to see Amy smile once more, The Doctor then stood up. Sadness still hung in the air between them. The Doctor saw an opportunity and grabbed it. Jumping up he spoke quickly,  
"I mean, you're right, there's still _heaps_ of stuff out there to look at! Do you know", he was spinning around now, pointing. "There's a planet, whose name literally translates as '_Volatile Circus_'".  
Despite the fact The Doctor had made his way over to the TARDIS by now, Amy was giggling.

Perhaps goodbyes really didn't have to be as awful as he had thought? "Or maybe, there's a bigger scarier adventure waiting for you in there?" The Doctor posed, gesturing towards the Williams house with the bright blue door left open. The suggestion had left them both silent.

The Master still seemed big and scary to The Doctor, even if he was small, vulnerable human right now. That could change in a heartbeat. Well, two to be exact.  
"Even so", spoke Amy, moving off the car and towards the Time Lord. "It can't happen like this. After everything we've been through, Doctor, _everything_. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye, like we shared a cab."


	9. Sweet Sorrow

**[A/N: Thanks _Laughy-Taffy the Grape_ for your review. I really do appreciate every one who takes the time to leave me a comment.]**

"And what's the alternative, me standing over your grave?" spurned The Doctor, now standing face to face with the human girl. "Over your broken body, over Rory's body?" he continued as images flashed behind his eyes. Memories in fact, cradling The Master in arms, willing him to regenerate, then later setting the pyre alight in which his corpse lay. The Doctor's eyes welled as the memories tore at him. He was not holding himself together.

Amy embraced The Doctor into a warm hug though, stroking his hair back and suddenly everything wasn't as quite so bad. After clenching him in tight one last time, Amy pushed away, so they could speak to one another once more, but keeping both hands around his lean shoulders.

"If you bump into my daughter, tell her to visit her old mum some time", she told him. The Doctor smiled at this and rocked on his feet.  
"And look after him", The Doctor requested, looking back at the house where The Master now resided.  
"Look after you", Amy said back at him. The Doctor chose to answer this with a small wink and began to look down again, when Amy leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

The gesture was so simple, but had a lot of meaning in it, resonated within so many memories and adventures they'd shared together. If The Doctor did not get in the TARDIS soon, he knew he would never be able to leave.  
Forcing a smile he turned and walked back at the TARDIS. Pausing at the doorway, he looked back and beamed at Amy, who began crying.  
When would he ever know what to do when girls started crying? But then, she was smiling. Human emotions were so confusing.  
The Doctor glanced down, but then gave an awkward grin and wave, which brought out a laugh from Amy, yet she still cried. "Bye", she whispered. The Doctor left her there, an array of emotion, but something felt faintly different, when he shut the door. It didn't feel like goodbye.

Rory had already peaked in each room of the house and had just fetched a bottle of bubbles and some glasses from the kitchen to celebrate with his wife and Time Lord, when he heard it, the sound of the TARDIS' engines. Items still in hand, he went back outside, coming up behind Amy, who was facing away from him. The TARDIS was fading away before them.  
"What happened?" Rory demanded to know. "What's he doing?" Amy slowly turned around to face him. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, but then she was facing him and she looked.. okay. Not _fine_ exactly, but okay.  
"He's saving us", she simply replied.

It is true what people say, that you don't know how much you will miss someone, until they're gone. This is what The Doctor has learnt anyway. The TARDIS was empty, sad, and lifeless. The sentient ship reflected his own feelings. One day soon he would have company to share on his travels. Hopefully it would be The Master. Giving himself a slap, he tried not to think about that right now and reminded himself that he had given himself time now. He had all the time in the world, which was perfect, since he had plenty things to do and people to see. A farewell tour would do. Cause chaos, have fun and look cool.  
He remembered something he once told one of his passengers and decided to live by that rule for the next while, to ensure he would have a good time,  
"_Time travel is like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book. You've got to throw yourself in, eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers" _ - or was that just him?


	10. Wishful Thinking

**[A/N: I am so glad people are actually reading this. I honestly didn't expect much interest in it. Its so fun watching the hits go up. Still though, some more reviews would be nice.]**

Madge Arwell entered the attic, to see a familiar blue box waiting there. She was not surprised at all, when its door creaked open, spilling out warm light and The Caretaker emerged from it. He however was a bit,  
"Ah", he said, spotting Madge.  
"Of course, It's you, isn't it?" Madge realised excitedly, pointing at the man. "My spaceman angel, with his head on backwards."  
The Doctor spread his arms and twirled to show off and asked, "How do I look, the right way round?"  
"Funnier", She replied, bluntly.  
"Okay", accepted The Doctor, his face sinking somewhat.  
"So, you came back", Madge pointed out.  
"Well, you were there for me when I'd had a bad day. Always like to return a favour. It got a bit _cliché in the middle there_, but it sort of worked out in the end." He then swung his tweed jacket back and placed his hands on his hips. The two people smiled at each other. "Story of my life", The Doctor finished.  
"Thank you" Madge acknowledged, showing her gratitude by putting both arms around her spaceman angel with his head on backwards and tugging him into a warm, motherly hug.  
"Aw, you did it all yourself, Madge Arwell", The Doctor assured, but then added, "Thanks for thanking me."

"Now the last time I saw you, I went back the next day, but the police box had gone", Madge told The Doctor.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed The Doctor, looking like a kid who had eaten too much sugar on Christmas morning. "You wanna see how it's done?" He was charging back to the TARDIS, when Madge called out to him,  
"No!" At this, the Doctor stopped and turned back around. "I want you to stay for Christmas, please"

The Doctor had seen this invitation coming. Every Christmas he received it and it only got increasingly difficult to turn down. "Ah, well, you see. Things to do, people to see", he explained, pointing a thumb back at his ship, which he was now all the more eager to hop in and make a quick getaway in. What was it about these social situations that got him so uptight and fidgety?  
"Ah, of course, yes, family of your own", Madge realised, nodding.  
"Well," began The Doctor. This was getting ridiculous. Was it really so important that he have company today? He never really thought so. But then why was it that he felt so sad? "No actually", he admitted somewhat solemnly, yet putting on his best brave face and straightening his posture. He felt ashamed and tried his best to hide it. What was it about this woman that brought so many odd feelings out in him?  
"Oh, yes. Yes, you said, 'No family', but there must be people who love you - friends?" Madge asked.  
"No, well, yes, but, it's a long story, but they all think I'm dead." The Doctor was smiling, pretending that this fact was okay, yet he swallowed as a lump formed in his throat. He really wanted to go now. "Never mind.. anyway, watch my box do its thing. It's really cool! You'll love it." He was awkwardly trying to show her with his hands just how cool it could be, as he began his way back to the TARDIS.

"No", protested Madge, holding out an arm. "No one should be alone on Christmas."  
"I'm fine", assured The Doctor. "I don't mind. I really very good at-"  
"I'm not talking about you", Madge pointed out. "I'm talking about your friends. You can't let them think that you're dead", then added "Not at Christmas." The Doctor was scratching his head, unsure what to say to this woman, but settled for,  
"It's complicated, very complicated-"  
Madge Arwell was firm and assertive, "You must go and tell them, at once. Off you go", she informed him, ushering him away with a brush of her hand.

Biting his lip and sulking like a boy being told off by his mother, The Doctor replied with crossed arms and rolling his eyes, 'Yes, ma'am. I'll think about it."  
The two of them exchanged affectionate smiles and The Doctor leaned in kissing the kind woman on the cheek. She even closed her eyes from the warm happiness that flooded her as he did so.

"Now, eyes on the box", instructed The Doctor, after stepping back.  
"Oh caretaker", called Madge, once The Doctor had his hand on the TARDIS door handle. "What if I require you again?" she wondered.  
"Make a wish!" were his last words to her, before he disappeared into the box, which also shortly disappeared, back to the time vortex.


	11. Christmas

**[A/N: Thanks to_ jellybeancow_, _GuessWho_ and _Laughy-Taffy the Grape_ for your kind reviews on the last chapter. I also thought Madge was a brilliant character! Hopefully no one is left disappointed with this next one, because this is all I have written.]**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"ARGH, IF THAT IS MORE CAROL SINGERS, I HAVE A WATER PISTOL!" shrieked a fiery tempered Scottish voice.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ALL WET ON A NIGHT LIKE THIS-"

The door had swung open to reveal Amy, clad in a knitted Christmas jumper, with her necklace bearing a charm with her name's first initial and indeed armed with a water pistol. She stopped dead, when she realized who the nigh time visitor was, waiting on the doorstep. He certainly was not a carol singer. For a start, he was by himself. Plus, he clearly was not dressed practically for the December evening weather. He wore a shirt, with a tweed jacket atop it, a red bowtie, which was slightly askew and his ears stuck out to the harsh cold wind.

"Not absolutely sure.." The Doctor began, before asking "How long?"  
"Two years", Amy scolded, giving him that many squirts from her pistol, then one more for extra measure.  
"okay", he accepted, brushing the water off of his face. "Fair point."  
"So, you're not dead", noted Amy, which The Doctor decided was best to sum up with an loud exclamation of,  
"And a happy New Year!" However, his buzz was shortened, as soon as Amy explained,  
"River told us."  
"Well of course she did", replied The Doctor, in a rather rude manner.  
"She's a good girl!" Amy informed him, possibly a little too aggressively. "Well", she began, shaking her head. "I'm not going to hug first"  
"Nor am I", insisted The Doctor.

Now it was a waiting game. Which one of them would cave first? One of them would have to give in.  
To begin with, each opponent used similar tactics. They both pretended to be overly fascinated in their surroundings, looking around, as if there was plenty of interesting things to look at, despite that all that could be seen was the white of falling snow. When a few dogs barked somewhere in the distance, that became something of passing interest. Sneaking glances back at each other to see if one of them was about to crack or not.  
Amy made use of the plastic toy in her hand, fiddling with it. The Doctor had to step up his game. Putting on his most charming smile, he aimed to win his companion over with just that. Quirking her eyebrow suspiciously at him, Amy knew what he was doing and was trying her upmost hardest to resist the effect of The Doctor's charm. However, the game was afoot, once Amy let out her wondrous laugh and both of them went in for the embrace at the exact same time.

Amy squealed in delight, to be back in the arms of her best friend, while The Doctor soaked up every last ounce of Amy. It had been much more than two years for him and no hug he had experienced in that time amounted to the one he received right at this moment. The comfort amounted to that of coming home. He rubbed the Scott's back up and down and then clapped his large hands against it, squeezing her tighter and burrowing his face into her shoulder, taking in her cinnamon-y scent and the feel of her woollen jumper against his tweed jacket.

"Mr Pond!" Amy called out to her husband. This gave The Doctor a bit of a shock and he hopped quickly backwards to the step behind him. "Guess who's coming to dinner?" The Doctor braced himself. He had gotten over the first hurdle of greeting Amy. He tried to compose himself, as The Master appeared in corridor. The Doctor wasn't sure what he had expected. Of course he was still going to look like dull, ordinary Rory. In fact, he looked even more so, wearing a plain blue shirt and was wrapping a dark thick cardigan around him, as he shuffled towards the entranceway.  
"Whoa!" The human man yelled, upon seeing The Doctor and becoming all of a sudden unbalanced. "Not dead then?"  
"We've done that", Amy amended, to which her husband replied,  
"Oh", sounding disappointed that he missed out on that particular conversation. It was then that Amy remembered her manners.  
"We're about to have Christmas dinner." Amy informed the Time Lord, who was still standing outdoors in the cold. "Joining us?" she asked, even adding a curtsey.  
The Doctor had prepared for this situation earlier. He had practised the lines over and over, back in his TARDIS, trying to keep his words as polite as possible. Yet somehow, the words still came out squeaky, "If it's no trouble!"  
"We've got a place set for you", mentioned the human Master. The Doctor was confused by this.  
"But, you didn't know I was coming. Why would you set me a place?"  
"Oh, because we always do" Amy told him endearingly, before adding "It's Christmas, you moron!" and giving him one last squirt from the water pistol, before heading inside.  
The Master's face lit up like Tiny Tim, receiving an entire turkey dinner. "Come on", he told The Doctor, inviting him into their home and joining his wife.

Taking the plunge, The Doctor stepped across the threshold and into the home he had gifted to his companions all those years ago. After he had done so, he couldn't quite fathom the rush of feelings that came over him. He supposed this counted as an official acceptance to an invitation of Christmas dinner. It wasn't often he took one of those up, especially from someone who at some stage has been his arch enemy or his Mother-in-law. His _Father_-in-Law, he corrected himself.

_I have a family_ he realised, _and on Christmas too_. Be it a wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey one at that, maybe that was just perfect for him anyway though. After all, families come in all shapes and sizes. The Doctor's was just all out of order, but that was fine. He was fine, truly content in himself.  
And now, what was this? The Doctor held a hand up to his face, touching fingers to his cheeks and feeling hot, salty wetness. _Tears_, he acknowledged, but he wasn't sad.  
The Doctor marvelled at his own emotions. Maybe he was more human than he initially thought after all. Laughing to himself, he closed the wooden blue door, decorated by a holiday garland, thus sealing in the warmth to his family home, ready to join them, Master and all, for Christmas dinner.

THE END

**[A/N: Sorry to leave the rest up to your own imaginations. Thanks again for reading. Please don't hesitate to drop a comment and let me know what you thought.]**


End file.
